1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A projector is known as an apparatus that projects light on the surface of an object such as a screen and displays a desired image on a projection surface of the screen. As such a projector, a projector including an optical scanner that one-dimensionally or two-dimensionally scans light is put to practical use (see, for example, JP-A-2008-116668).
The projector disclosed in JP-A-2008-116668 includes a first optical scanner in which a movable plate having a light reflecting section pivots around an x axis, a second optical scanner in which a movable plate having a light reflecting section pivots around a y axis orthogonal to the x axis, and a light source device that emits light such as a laser. The projector scans the light emitted from the light source device with the first optical scanner and further scans the scanned light with the second optical scanner to thereby two-dimensionally scan the light and display a desired image on the screen.
In recent years, it is proposed to set a screen in, for example, a station yard or a lobby of a building or a hotel crowded with people and display a desired image (a promotion video or a video of a commercial film or the like) on the screen using the projector to thereby advertise products targeting people around the screen.
However, in the projector disclosed in JP-A-2008-116668, since a display target of an image is only one screen set in advance, it is difficult to for people to recognize the presence of the image. When the screen is small, it is particularly difficult for people to recognize the presence of the image. If the presence of the image is not recognized, it is impossible to cause people to recognize content of the image. Therefore, it is impossible to obtain, for example, the effect of the advertisement (solicitation effect).
An increase in size of the screen does not always make it easier for people to recognize the presence of the image. In some case, the increase in size of the screen is difficult because of limitation in a setting space for the screen.
For example, to achieve an excellent effect of the advertisement, there is a demand for further improvement of expression power by the image.